


Never Alone

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>In Heaven he was perfected.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted May 7, 2009.

In Heaven he was perfected, brought into perfect unity with the Host of angels and the Will of God. In Heaven he came to understand the slant of his own actions on Earth--the way his presence within a human, and close to humans, had warped his actions and understandings. In Heaven he grieved for the nearness of dangerous error, and rejoiced that he had been brought safely back to the path.

Castiel heard Jimmy Novak cry out to him. He remembered his promises. He remembered what he had left behind in Jimmy.

Castiel's understanding was now perfect. He entered into Claire instead, who also had faith, who also desired his help--who was innocent, whose will was yet unformed, and could not turn him from his duty.

But even with the promise of salvation before him, Jimmy's will was more than Castiel could resist. Castiel returned to Jimmy, and all that he had left behind was upon him again. Only in that instant did Castiel remember pain, and fear.

Only then did he know what he had suffered in Heaven. Only then did he fear what he might suffer again. Only then did he know what he must conceal.


End file.
